Electromagnetic flow meters, and their modes of operation, are well known. In use, an electromagnetic field is generated whose lines of flux are mutually perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flow tube through which the fluid to be metered is conducted and to the transverse axis along which the electrodes are located at diametrically opposed positions with respect to the tube. The operating principles are based on Faraday's Law of induction, which states that the voltage induced across any conductor as it moves at right angles through a magnetic field will be proportional to the velocity of that conductor. The metered fluid effectively constitutes a series of fluid conductors moving through the magnetic field; the more rapid the rate of flow, the greater the instantaneous values of the voltage established at the electrodes.
Electromagnetic flow metering is a mature and robust technology with the first commercial units being sold over 50 years ago. However, the cost of electromagnetic flow meters is relatively high mainly due to the materials used in their construction and necessarily high labour costs.
Existing commercial electromagnetic flow meters employ two coils positioned on either side of the flow tube in order to try to generate a homogenous magnetic field across the flow tube. Typically bobbin coils wound on suitable pole pieces are used.